Dear Diary
by hunkelberry
Summary: Korra loses her diary and suspects that someone on Air Temple Island and finds one person ready to confess everything to her. Maybe more than just reading her diary... Borra week 2012 :
1. Chapter 1

Korra gathered everyone on Air Temple Island and addressed them as a whole, "If anyone, ANYONE, finds it, don't touch it and just give it back ok?" she said, exasperated that she lost one of her most prized possessions.

Her diary, which has some extremely private thoughts about certain bending brothers in it went missing, and she has a feeling that someone on the island has already found it, but refuses to give it back.

"What does it even look like? And I didn't even know you HAD a diary Korra! What's written in it? Is there stuff about Amon? What about me? Did you write about me?!" Bolin exclaimed, his eyes big and hopeful. To Korra, Bo was like a big puppy dog staring at her with a strange expression she couldn't quite place.

Mako was in the back of the group, watching the exchange between his brother and Korra with some regret. After _the kiss_, talking about Korra around with Bo was an extremely awkward thing for Mako. After thinking it over, he had realized that he was only attracted to Korra because of her bending, and knew that Bolin could really use someone like her in his life. Someone who could be there for him in a way Mako never was able to.

"It's an old water tribe book, so it's a blue color with the mark of the water tribe on both the front and back. But don't open it! It doesn't have any bindings so it opens without trouble. If I find out that someone's been keeping it from me or has read it, I will personally escort them to Amon myself and make sure they're miserable, got it?" she threatened, point at each and every one of them, hoping the glare she was giving was menacing enough.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to cooperate and help me look for it, or fork it over if you already have it, I'd be very happy," Korra stated with a scary smile, watching a few of the white lotus members and even Bolin squirming in their seats. She tried to think of who it was that had her diary, because she knew for sure that someone had it.

Bolin, sitting on the floor with the air bending children and a few others, was sweating because the guilt was eating at him. He knew it was wrong to keep the diary, he really did, but he just HAD to know what was going on with Korra and his brother. He's been jealous of Mako ever since he saw them at the probending arena. He had gotten flowers for Korra because he thought she had been having a great time when they hung out and was planning to ask her on a real date. Mako had said earlier that he'd rather be with Asami but after seeing them kiss he didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Korra we don't have time to look for this rediculous diary, I need to work you harder on your air bending so we can end this war before it even begins," Tenzin stated, giving the angry Avatar a stern look as if to say he wouldn't be argued with.

"Oh give the training a rest Tenzin, I promise I'll do double time if we find it today. It has important feelings about what's been happening that help me to clear my head and focus, and if I try to air bend now, I'm not going to be focused at all," Korra scoffed. She knew it was a sad excuse for not doing her training, but if Mako or Bolin had found the diary and read it before she could get it back she'd probably die of embarassment.

She thought that the fire bender had been the brother she wanted to be with, but after the kiss at the arena and not feeling the fireworks that Pema had talked about with her earlier she was second guessing herself. She had spent a lot of the past few days with Bolin while Mako had been with Asami. She knew that they had a lot in common but after relaying all the fun they'd had, she found herself falling for the earth bender. It turns out under the tough rock exterior, he was just a big softie underneath it all. Bo was someone she knew she didn't have to try around. He liked her for who she was, and not because she was the Avatar.

She watched as a few people started to walk out of the room and start searching. Turning around to take a deep breath, she could still hear someone in the room with her as everyone filtered out. After putting her scowl back on, she turned to face the person who she believed to have read her diary.

"Bolin? What is it?" she asked, hoping that he wasn't the person to have taken it.

"Uhm… Korra I have something to confess. I kinda found your diary earlier today and forgot to give it back," he stuttered out, his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes refusing to meet hers.

"You WHAT?!" Korra shouted, then quickly dragged him over to her room so she could question him in private. "Please, please, please tell me you didn't read it Bo."

"I'm really sorry Korra, it fell out of my hand, and I saw my name so I got curious, and then I just couldn't stop reading! Did you know you're quite a good writer, even though it's just your thoughts on paper. Anyway, I just couldn't stop reading, 'cause I saw my name, and then there was Mako's too, and I couldn't help myself because I didn't know how you felt and-"

"BOLIN!" Korra yelled, yet again forcing him deeper into the room so no one could hear the once hushed conversation. She was shocked by the information. If he had read everything then he knew. Bolin knew she was in love with him. He's probably already moved on, after having his heart ripped out at the sight of her and Mako in an embrace. Her cheeks turned red, realizing how embarassing the situation really was. The boy she was very much in love with was in her room with her, alone, and now he knows how she feels about him and obviously doesn't feel the same.

"Can you just give it back and we'll put everything you read behind us. Just forget whatever you know and we can just go back to normal and be friends like you want," she reasoned, hoping he'd agree to the terms and let her off with some dignity in place.

"Wait, what? Korra what are you talkng about?" he asked, a look of confusion crossing his features as he tried to work out what she was trying to say. Forget how she felt? Maybe she'd thought he'd given up on her after what he saw. Little did she know that he was still enthralled with everything about the person she was. A great bender, the Avatar, and with so much weighing down on her she's still able to keep it together and push forward. He admired her so much for that. After his parents died he might as well have gone with them with the state he was in. It had taken Mako months to snap him out of it, and even now he still had nightmares of what had happened to them, and what could happen to his brother or Korra, the two most imortant people in his life.

"Korra, listen to me. I know what you're thinking right now but you've got it all wrong! Everything in your diary just reassured me of how I feel for you. Sure, seeing you and Mako kiss was horrifying, but none of that matters anymore. I still feel the same as I did then, and nothing you do will change that! The only thing I want to ask is why you didn't say something before? You knew how I felt even when you found out what your feelings were," he rushed, the hopeful look on his face turning to a pleading one.

Korra struggled with the emotions going through her head and her heart, Bolin's confession stunning her into silence. He still wanted her? After the pain she's already caused him?

"Bo, I love you. But I don't want to hurt you like before. Are you sure about this?"

"I'm more sure of this than I am of Pabu's awesome tricks that I, myself taught him," he stated with a laugh, "I love you too, Korra. Avatar or not and I just want to be with you no matter what obsticals might come our way." He walked closer to her, closing the distance in a few strides. Grabbing her face in his hands he said, "I know this is new to both of us… okay maybe just you, but you're the first of my 'fangirls' that I've cared about so much. Just give us a chance. Trust me?"

Korra swallowed nervously, her face heating up at noticing the proximity between their faces. She nods her head, signaling Bolin that she does trust him, and slowly closes her eyes as she sees him duck his head down, his lips placing a chaste kiss on hers.

"I trust you Bolin," she says with a smile, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his burly waist.


	2. Preparing

Over the next few weeks, Korra and Bolin cast secretive glances at each other, and during the chance times when their eyes would meet, they would blush furiously and put distance between them. After their shared kiss, they had talked things over and decided it'd be best for everyone if they kept their relationship a secret. Between Korra's air bending training and Bolin living with his brother at Asami's place, they barely had any time for the other in the first place. Bo was getting tired of seeing Mako and Asami being able to show their feelings in public while having to pretend he felt nothing for Korra.

They had finally both found time they could escape their hectic lives and just be together. Walking around Republic City was planned, along with sneaking inside what was left of the pro-bending arena for some real alone time, with no one else but themselves. Korra was nervous to say the least. She knew Bolin had before brought multiple fangirls to the arena and had even gone on real dates with a few of them, while she had never gone on a date and had only ever been kissed. _Who knows how far Bolin's gone?_ The thought made her shudder. She was wondering what she should wear on their "date" when Jinora walked in with a questioning look on her face.

"What are you doing? You don't have a DATE or anything tonight do you? I mean, why else would you be pondering any other outfit other than your usual one?" she asked, a small smirk creeping onto her face. The young air bender was very quick to catch on, and had recently noticed Korra getting anxious and blushing whenever a certain earth benders name was mentioned.

"Wh-wh-what?! What are you talking about Jinora? Even if I DID want to go on a date, there's no one who'd want to go with me," Korra stuttered hoping Jinora hadn't yet discovered how she reacted around Bo.

"Well obviously it's not Mako, since you don't even really speak to him much anymore. And there aren't many other boys you spend time with so it'd have to be Bolin right?" she said with a large grin on her face, please with Korra's reaction to her inquiry. She had used to want Mako to be with Korra but had recently seen how much his indecision has affected Korra. "I hope you know that if you walk out the door in anything other than your normal attire, someone's going to ask questions. I promise I'll keep your little secret just try not to make it to obvious okay?"

"Yeah I see your point, thanks Jinora," Korra sighed, giving in to the young girl. She trusted Jinora not to say anything; she just wished she could get off the island in nicer clothes without anyone noticing. No one from Republic City or Air Temple Island had ever seen her in anything other than her normal clothes, and she craved the ability to feel like a normal teenage girl who could dress up for a date, and not the Avatar who needed to live up to everyone else's standards.

She walked past the air bender and found a boat ready to take her to the city. On the way over she was thinking of how excited she was. Being able to hang out with Bolin for most of the day and spending time alone with him later on was just what she needed after the past week. She was finally able to concentrate more during the morning meditation, but always failed at the actual air bending part of it. She kept losing her cool after not being able to produce a good size puff of air. Thinking back to it, her thoughts kept drifting back to the kiss, which was probably why she repeatedly lost focus and messed up. She wondered where Bo was planning on taking her today, hoping her normal street clothes were appropriate.

Meanwhile, across the water, Bolin was pacing waiting for Korra, wondering if he should've worn one of the more fancy outfits Asami had given to both him and his brother. He had a boring week being alone in the large Sato mansion while Mako and Asami went on dates every single day. All he could think about was today. He had thought up every single aspect of the day and hoped that everything went according to plan. He was going to take her through the shops downtown because he had seen one stand that sold water tribe accessories and thought she might like it. When they would talk she would speak often about her home and her parents, leading Bolin to believe she was a bit homesick. After walking around the city, he was taking her somewhere there would be no one around, so they could truly be together as a couple without the risk of being seen.

Coming up from his thoughts, he could see Korra getting of her boat, looking stunning as usual in her normal fighting clothes.

"Hey Korra!" he yelled with an enthusiastic smile on his face, happy to be able to actually see her for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Hi, Bo. So what do you have planned for us today?" she asked, a slight blush adorning her cheeks as she noticed how close he had come to her.

"Well, there's a shop downtown I want to show you first, then we'll work our way around before uhm… going to the arena and sneaking in," he trailed off, a blush also prominent on his cheeks, thinking about what might happen later when they were alone.

"Oh, ok. That sounds fun! I was worried I wasn't going to be dressed right for today. I don't really have any other clothes from home that I brought with me. Aha, I wasn't exactly expecting to go out on… a… date," she said sheepishly, hoping he didn't notice how happy she was with the term.

"Oh my gosh no! You, well you look great Korra no matter what you wear really! Personally I like these clothes better than the fancy ones Asami wears," he said while inching closer to her face so she understood that what he was saying was the truth.

"Well thanks Bolin, that was really sweet," she whispered, truly happy at what he had told her.

They started walking around towards downtown, chatting about their weeks and laughing about silly things, neither quite expecting the day they were about to have.


End file.
